High School Love
by Ichi Nightray
Summary: Rukia berpikir kalo Ichigo menyebalkan.Apa benar dia membencinya atau malah jatuh cinta padanya?Read to find out!


**High School Love-Chapter 1**

**WORKING TOGETHER!?**

**Author's note: I do not own BLEACH or anything else that belongs to Kubo sensei.**

**Things about me: I love Mushrooms!!*buk*dibentak Ichigo."Ini bukan cerita tentang kamu kan."kata Rukia.**

**Author: Oke,oke maaf Ichigo,Rukia. Silahkan mulai membaca ini fic ke3ku; ga perlu dikasih tau kan...ah sudahlah...."ENJOY!!!**

Ichigo Kurosaki adalah seorang anak SMA yang disukai semua cewek kelasnya kecuali Rukia Kuchiki yang berpikir kalau dia menyebalkan.

SMA Karakura/3/1/2010

"Aah, masuk skolah lagi, deh! Ampun liburnya pendek banget, sih!" kata Rukia.

" Aku malah seneng masuk skolah, Kuchiki-san."kata Senna.

"Senna, kamu pasti pengen ketemu si oranye itu ya..."tanya Rukia.

"Eeh!? Kok kamu bisa tau, Ruk?" tanya Senna, mukanya memerah.

" Ya taulah...kan smua cewek kelas kita tergila-gila padanya...Eh emangnya apanya sih yang menarik dari dia, Sen?kata Rukia, memasuki kelas.

"Hai, Senna, Rukia!!" kata Orihime.

"Hai, Inoue."kata Rukia dan Senna bersamaan.

Ichigo mendatangi mereka. "Oi, Sen, kamu udah selesai mengedit videonya?"katanya dengan wajah yang cool dan serius.

"Ah, udah Kurosaki-kun, besok aku kasih kamu ya."jawab Senna.

Ichigo kembali ke tempat duduknya. Rukia masih berpikir kalau dia menyebalkan dan dia gak punya pacar karna sifat menyebalkannya.

Grimmjow sensei memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai setelah memperkenalkan dirinya pad a kelas.

"Baiklah, kali ini kalian akan bekerja sama berpasangan untuk membuat video tentang racun. Nama pasangan kalian akan kusebut sekarang."kata Grimmjow.

"Senna dengan Toshiro"

" Renji dengan Inoue."

"Ishida dengan Tatsuki"

"Chad dengan Momo"

"Kira dengan Matsumoto"

"....................................................

................................dan yang terakhir adalah Rukia dengan Ichigo.

"Hah!?"teriak Rukia, cengo.

"Rukia, pasanganmu Ichigo.."ucap Grimmjow dengan wajah seram"mengerti...!?"

"Aku ga mau berpasangan dengannya, yang benar saja, sensei dia nyebelin banget!!protes Ichigo.

_A...harusnya aku yang bilang begitu kan!!_ucap Rukia dalm hatinya, kesal.

"Cerewet, Kurosaki, Kuchiki!!Aku yang menentukan, bukan kalian!!teriak Grimmjow.

Kelas terdiam.

"Cih...."bisik Ichigo.

".........OMG.."pikir Rukia.

_Jam makan siang_

Rukia sedang berada di koridor berjalan menuju kantin.

"Hoi, Rukia!!!"teriak Renji dari belakangnya.

"Renji, lama ga ketemu!Walau cuma 2 minggu sih...ya sudahlah."kata Rukia.

"Kamu ..tau kan kalo si oranye itu dikagumi semua cewek kelas kita...jadi...ah...berhati-hatilah..."kata Renji dengan wajah cemburu.

"Tenang aja....yah, nanti ya, Ren!Gua laper nih!"kata Rukia, berlari ke kantin.

"Ah....."ucap Renji._Sial_ _lagi-lagi aku tak bias menyatakan perasaanku padanya._

"Ichigo, kamu keberatan kan kerja ma si Ruk?Kamu mau kerja ma gue?Kalo mau, ntar gue bilangin Hallibel sensei."tanya Senna.

"Ah...aku ga pa pa kok, Sen...jangan dipikirkan..."bales Ichigo.

"Serius nih, kamu kan benci dia?"tanya Orihime.

"Serius,...udahlah..jangan dipirkan, bukan masalah besar kok.."kata Ichigo.

Rukia mendatangi meja dimana Ichigo dan yang lainnya berada dengan menggengam roti manis isi coklat kesukaannya.

"....hei...Kurosaki."ucap Rukia.

".......yo...mau apa kamu ke sini?"tanya Ichigo.

"Kamu partnerku kan, nanti hari Sabtu sore ini datanglah ke rumahku untuk bikin videonya."kata Rukia.

"...baiklah, Kuchiki-san"jawab Ichigo.

_Di klinik 8 malam._

"Haaah..si Rukia ya, dia oke sih...cantik, walau agak pendek...tapi kenapa ya , kayaknya dia benci banget ma gue.."kata Ichigo, berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Isshin memasuki kamar Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kamu bakal ke rumah cewek lagi ya, kali ini siapa?Cantik ga?Kalo jadian bilangin ayah ya!"teriak Isshin.

DUUAAK

Ichigo menendang ayahnya.

"Bodoh!!Siapa juga yang bakal jadian?"teriak Ichigo, keluar dari kamarnya.

Yuzu melihat kakaknya dengan wajah khawatir."Kakak..kenapa ya?"bisiknya.

"Fuh, anakku percuma saja disembunyikan, aku tau kalau kau jatuh cinta....fufufu"ktawa Isshin.

_Di kediaman 9 malam._

.

"Ya, masuklah, Rukia."Kata Byakuya.

"Kakak, hari Sabtu ini temanku akan dating ke sini untuk bikin proyek sekolah."kata Rukia.

"....siapa, si babonkah?"tanya Byakuya.

"Bukan...orang lain."jawab Rukia.

" bukan si babon. Kalo orang lain, aku izinkan."kata Byakuya, lega.

"Terima kasih, kak."kata Rukia, meniggalkan kamar Byakuya.

END of Chapter 1

**Renji: Oi, emangnya kalo aku ke rumah Rukia knapa?**

**Author: Mana tau, mungkin Byakuya tau kenakalanmu....makaya...**

**Ichigo: HAHAHA Renji, rasakan kau!!**

**Rukia: Wew Ichigo, jangan keterlaluan deh.**

**Renji:Oh,Rukia, kau di pihakku kan.**

**Ichigo:Ga mungkin!!**

**Rukia: Aku cuma mengasihanimu kok Renji, bukan berarti aku di pihakmu.**

**Ichigo: Tuh kan.**

**Renji:#$%^&!$%%*(&^)*^%**

**Author: Oi,oi hentikan kalian. Next chapter 2!!Coming soon!!**


End file.
